1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a modified reinforced concrete structure, which has less than 4% cross-section area ratio of steel, thus is referred as a modified reinforced concrete structure with respect to conventional SRC structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of various construction materials and applications, the modern architecture has various diversities, in which the walls of the building structure, floor structure also have a lot varieties. Such varieties of wall and floor structures facilitate the building designers, and constructors to select the appropriate wall plate with an appropriate unit weight, compressive strength, lateral tensile strength in construction, and then consider the suitability of the construction costs, so that the design of buildings can be more convenient and flexible.
In conventional reinforced concrete structures, only simple overlap is used between steel or wire binding, and there is no ability to transfer stress between the two but alone concrete bonding. Before concrete grouting, safety supports are required to sustain the steel structure, thus leads to a messy construction site and steel construction can not achieve the accuracy and standards. And it is often result in inaccuracy of protective layer thickness, lack of reinforcement spacing, or short of numbers of stirrups in joints, and such defects usually cause failure after the earthquake occurred. The reinforcement without bonding strength often buckles and fails when encountering ultimate strength limitation. The core concrete cannot be confined and extend the cross-sectional strength, thus results in brittle damage.
The current combination of a variety of conventional steel structural wall, floor, or roof does not require setting up mold plates, and does not need to wait for the curing of concrete. It has the advantages such as high construction speed, easy to control the construction progress, thus is widely applied for the architecture engineering, as well as for modern ultra-high-rise buildings. However, it still has following shortcomings.
When constructing steel structure of particular structural steel design, the components of the structure should be “tailor-made,” and a special manufacturing line should be arranged. Unlike general building materials, those particular structural steel design lack practicability and progressiveness.
Particular structural steel or building materials of particular shapes are not for widespread use. The size of a particular design or manufacture of building materials required to open an individual molds, resulting in increase of the overall costs.
The production of structural components should be set up additionally, and there is usually no spare production line. Therefore once the production is delayed, it will affect the construction progress. And once the production is over the requirement, it will cause the waste of discarded building materials.
Because of structural construction is different from the pre-assembled composite wall or floor, the constructor should assemble the composite wall or floor of particular design according to construction drawing. If constructors are not familiar with, or negligence, or misunderstanding the case of construction drawings, the construction efficiency and the quality are of great concerned. It may seriously affect the quality of construction and completion on schedule.
Therefore, the conventional combination of rigid frame structure, the assembly structure of floor and construction method still need for improvement.